El manzano
by M. Mayor
Summary: Tragó saliva. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de su madre: "tú eres la más hermosa, tú eres ahora la reina". Pero no se sentía ninguna de las dos cosas. Odiaba el reflejo que le regresaba el cristal, odiaba su rostro, odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella en ese momento.


**El manzano  
**Por M. Mayor

* * *

A la alcoba traje un corazón,  
pero de ésta emergí vacío, desolado.

Si contigo hubiera ido, sé que tu corazón  
al mío le habría enseñado la compasión.

Pero, ¡ay, Amor!, de una herida lacerante  
la felicidad se ha quebrado.

Y ahora, como los espejos rotos muestran  
cientos de rostros más menudos, así  
los añicos de mi corazón pueden sentir agrado,  
deseo y adoración,  
pero después de tal Amor, jamás volverán a amar.

**Broken Heart**, John Donne.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo con detenimiento, el reflejo de su rostro desafiaba la oscuridad de la habitación. Observó cada poro de su piel, las líneas que formaban sus expresiones y sus ojos: esas cuencas que parecían estar vacías y al mismo tiempo llenas de solamente lágrimas.

Tragó saliva. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de su madre: "tú eres la más hermosa, eres ahora la reina". Pero no se sentía nada de eso. Odiaba el reflejo que le regresaba el cristal, odiaba su rostro, odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella en ese momento. Se había quitado el vestido blanco de novia en cuanto entró en la habitación, casi inmediatamente, se cambió por un sencillo camisón de algodón que la hacía ver más delgada aún. También, se deshizo de los maquillajes y perfumes con los cuales las doncellas la habían ataviado para la ceremonia real y se lavó la cara. Ahora tenía el rostro limpio y era difícil de definir lo que sus ojos expresaban.

La habitación, iluminada por una docena de velas, estaba preparada para ser la alcoba nupcial. En el tocador descubrió que había una tela blanca de algodón encima de un cojín rojo y unos aceites en frascos de colores. Sabía perfectamente para qué estaban ahí, su madre la había instruido bien: "más te vale sangrar si quieres conservar tu cuello". El corazón de Regina latió con demasiada fuerza, quizá esa sería la última noche de su corta vida, cuando se descubriera que ya no era virgen. Mejor así, pronto se reuniría con Daniel donde quiera que él hubiese ido. No tenía miedo.

Repentinamente, la oscuridad de la habitación se iluminó por la calidez de un par de antorchas. Regina giró asustada. El rey Leopold apareció en el umbral, proyectando su sombra en la pared, casi amenazante. Los guardias que lo acompañaban cerraron la puerta tras de sí en cuanto él entró en la habitación.

―Te he disculpado con la corte, saben que han sido días intensos para ti ―dijo la voz apacible del rey.

―Gracias ―musitó ella, en el rincón, sintiéndose casi acorralada.

El rey observó cada detalle de la habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y se notaba cansado.

―Esta es la mejor alcoba de la torre, pedí que la prepararan para ti ―siguió el rey, sin moverse de su sitio―. Snow y yo dormimos en el piso inferior. Creo que tú tendrás la mejor vista.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa. Regina asintió, no sabía qué más hacer. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

―Bien ―el rey resopló―, qué tengas buenas noches.

Regina alzó la mirada sin comprender. El rey dio media vuelta y empujó el cerrojo de la puerta.

―Oh, pediré que se lleven todo eso ―señaló él hacia el tocador―. Disculpa a las doncellas, suelen ser muy torpes.

―Gracias ―alcanzó a decir Regina, vacilante

El rey cerró la puerta y la habitación volvió a quedar casi en penumbra. Regina dejó salir un suspiro y se echó de bruces en la cama. Lloró toda la noche.

…

Cuando el feudo de su padre se quedó casi sin recursos ella todavía era una niña. Sin embargo, recordaba el esmerado esfuerzo de su madre por recobrar la riqueza perdida e incluso, aunque su memoria a veces no era tan clara, la vio algunas veces intercambiando la paja por oro. Regina en ese entonces no entendía bien cómo era que su madre podía hacer tal cosa, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de una magia poderosa y ahora sabía que fue aprendida de El Oscuro.

Cada mañana que despertaba en el castillo era atendida por las doncellas, quienes procuraban su limpieza y arreglo con sumo cuidado; la saludaban con una reverencia y un "buenos días, su majestad". El rey ordenó que todos los deseos de la nueva reina fuesen cumplidos. Regina aprovechó esto para tener un poco de privacidad. Solía pasar casi el día entero encerrada en su habitación, contemplando el paisaje al borde de la ventana. Evitaba mirarse al espejo, éste sólo le recordaba a Cora, su madre. La muerte intempestiva de ésta, días antes de la boda, despertó el nerviosismo del rey quien creyó que Regina cancelaría la ceremonia, sin embargo quedó sorprendido cuando ella accedió a seguir con los planes. Regina sólo pudo confesarse con su propio padre, Henry, a quien contó absolutamente toda la verdad sobre la desaparición de Cora. Éste, comprensivo y afectuoso, sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y guardar el secreto de su amada hija. Sin embargo, Regina no dormía tranquila desde entonces, sabía que su madre había sido enviada a otra dimensión, pero el solo pensamiento de que ella lo provocó no la dejaba en paz; además, tenía miedo de una nueva visita de Rumplestiltskin, aunque éste había desaparecido por un tiempo no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo más permanecería así.

Regina sólo veía al rey Leopold durante la cena, de vez en cuando, y se sentaban de extremo a extremo en el largo comedor. No podía negar el alivio que le había producido que él se mantuviera apartado y que, de ninguna manera, hubiese intentado consumar su matrimonio. La sola idea la aterrorizaba, pese a que se convencía de que eso habría de suceder en algún momento. Durante la cena sólo había cordialidad y silencio entre ellos, algunas veces interrumpido por la constante vocecilla de Snow, quien no paraba de contar a su padre las peripecias que había vivido durante el día. Que si había encontrado un ruiseñor en la fuente, que si había visto desde su ventana a un cazador internándose en el bosque o que si esto o que si aquello. El rey no hacía otra cosa más que escuchar a su hija con cierta fascinación y una amplia sonrisa que intentaba compartir con Regina, quien prefería tomar la cena en silencio casi sin alzar la mirada.

―Johanna me ha dicho que en cuanto comience la primavera la tierra estará lista para sembrar algunas flores ―decía Snow animadamente.

―Qué gusto, hija mía ―dijo el rey mientras bebía de su copa―. ¿Te gustan las flores, Regina?

Regina, confundida, salió de su ensimismamiento y se aclaró la garganta.

―Sí, algunas ―respondió, casi sin interés.

―¡Oh, Regina, tienes que ver los campos cuando comienza la primavera! ―exclamó Snow, emocionada.

―Jum… Snow ―carraspeó el rey―, ¿cómo te dije que debías dirigirte a ella?

―Oh, sí, lo siento ―se disculpó Snow, con una sonrisa―: su majestad.

Regina plegó el ceño. La sonrisa de Snow había sido sincera, así como la indicación del rey.

―Anda, come tu estofado o se enfriará ―indicó el rey a su pequeña hija.

Snow obedeció. El rey miró a la reina y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Puedes plantar lo que sea, en esta tierra crece cualquier flor ―dijo él con un dejo de orgullo.

…

Regina visitó a su padre una mañana. Éste habitaba uno de los aposentos en la parte baja de la torre de homenaje. Solía pasar las tardes enteras leyendo algunos libros de la biblioteca personal del rey. Se le notaba tranquilo y sereno, como no lo había estado en muchos años. La sombra de Cora había dejado de pesar para él y ahora sólo se ocupaba de velar por el bienestar de su única hija.

―Buenos días, papá ―saludó Regina, con una amplia sonrisa.

Henry, quien había sido un príncipe, conservaba sus modales aristócratas. Miró a su hija entrar en la habitación y su rostro se iluminó. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por ambas manos, contemplándola: llevaba un bonito vestido azul de seda.

―Buenos días, su majestad ―saludó él, casi con una reverencia.

Regina dejó de sonreír, su mirada se tornó entristecida.

―Preferiría que para ti sólo fuera Regina, tu hija ―dijo ella.

―Si así lo quieres, así será ―sonrió Henry―. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, hija?

―Quiero que des un paseo conmigo, si te apetece ―dijo Regina, un poco más animada.

―Oh, por supuesto ―asintió él, apresurado―. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

…

Los campos alrededor del castillo comenzaban a reverdecer. Regina pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho Snow era cierto: la primavera se acercaba y con ella las flores.

La reina y su padre caminaron por los dominios del feudo, encontrándose de vez en cuando con los vasallos, quienes hacían reverencias cada vez que veían a Regina. A su lado, Henry se sentía profundamente orgulloso, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había sufrido su hija para llegar hasta allí y lo maravillaba la dignidad con la cual ella portaba la corona. Quizá, en el fondo, Cora no estaba tan equivocada: Regina había nacido para ser una reina.

―El rey va a hacer un viaje pronto ―comenzó a decir su padre, mientras recorrían los jardines del castillo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Regina, confundida.

―Fue hasta mis aposentos para hablar conmigo hace unos días ―respondió su padre―. Quería saber si me parecía una buena idea que te invitase a ir con él.

Regina miró a su padre con sorpresa.

―Está más interesado en ti de lo que piensas ―siguió su padre.

―No habrás dicho que sí… ¿o sí? ―preguntó ella, dubitativa y temerosa.

―Es el rey, hija mía ―respondió Henry con una mirada afligida―, y ahora es tu esposo. Debes estar con él.

Las palabras de su padre la hirieron como un cuchillo. Creyó que él la protegería, que estaría de su lado.

―No iré con él a ninguna parte ―dijo Regina, determinante―. Que se lleve a su hija, pero yo no…

―Regina, sé lo difícil que ha sido esto para ti ―dijo su padre, tomándola por los hombros―, yo tampoco quería esto para tu vida, pero esta es la realidad, hija mía. Acéptala o de lo contrario serás muy infeliz.

Los ojos de Regina se humedecieron. Su padre tenía razón, ella ya era muy infeliz. Se enjugó una lágrima, suspiró y recobró la compostura.

―¿Sabes a dónde será ese viaje?

…

El rey visitó la alcoba de la reina por segunda vez. Lucía un poco restablecido, la víspera de un viaje siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo.

―En los próximos días saldré a oriente ―dijo el rey en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Regina―. Será un viaje sencillo, quizá corto, compraré telas y menesteres, además de algunos regalos para Snow. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? El trayecto suele ser un poco largo, pero en la carroza no tendremos mayores dificultades…

―Sí, iré con usted ―dijo Regina, repentinamente.

El rey, aunque tomado por sorpresa, sonrió complacido.

―Bien, partiremos en dos días ―respondió él, animado―. Las doncellas se encargarán de empacar todo lo que necesites.

Regina asintió, mientras él se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

―Leopold… ―llamó Regina, por primera vez se dirigía a él por su nombre.

―Dime ―respondió él.

―Me gustaría plantar algo, como dijo Snow.

―Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras. Pídelo y así será.

―En mi antigua casa había un manzano, me gustaría traerlo aquí.

…

Emprendieron el viaje poco antes del alba. El rey y la reina abordaron la carroza real mientras los guardias montaban a caballo alrededor. Harían el viaje solos, únicamente con algunos vasallos a su disposición. Snow se quedó en el castillo, pues no soportaba el aburrimiento de los largos traslados y desde que su padre había encontrado una madrastra para ella se libró de la incomodidad de la carroza y los viajes por los reinos.

Para Regina aquello resultó mejor de lo que creía. No sólo se apartaba de encierro del castillo, sino que también se alejaba de Snow, a quien no soportaba tener cerca por mucho tiempo. Algunas veces, la niña intentaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero Regina la evitaba, pues no hacía otra cosa más que alimentar su rabia.

La primera noche, el rey y la guardia debieron acampar en los páramos. Aún faltaban algunos días para llegar a su destino. La guardia y los vasallos que viajaban con la realeza armaron el campamento con suma rapidez. Sin embargo, Regina no pudo evitar su disgusto cuando se percató de que sólo había una tienda para ambos. Ésta, por supuesto, estaba ataviada de las mejores cosas, era cálida y amplia, además de acogedora. Los vasallos colocaron una cama forrada de lana, mantas y cojines para su comodidad.

Regina se deshizo del corsé y se colocó el camisón de algodón detrás de un biombo con la ayuda de una doncella, mientras afuera de la tienda el rey Leopold revisaba los mapas con su oficial mayor.

En cuanto la doncella la dejó sola, Regina no supo qué hacer. Aquella, sin duda, sería una noche muy larga. Se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con una de las mantas. Intentó conciliar el sueño antes de que el rey entrara en la tienda, pero fue inútil. De pronto, el campamento quedó muy silencioso. Regina disimuló que dormía, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo veía todo: el rey se preparaba para descansar, se deshizo del peto y el resto de la armadura, pero a diferencia de ella no usaba ninguna vestimenta especial, parecía que dormiría así como estaba. Se había acostumbrado a nunca bajar la guardia mientras viajaba.

Regina sintió cómo la cama se mullía en cuanto el cuerpo del rey se acostó. Por fortuna, era una superficie amplia, sus cuerpos estaban separados por un montón de cojines.

―¿Duermes? ―preguntó él de pronto, como si adivinara que ella sólo fingía.

―Aún no ―respondió Regina, sin saber bien por qué.

―Ha sido un viaje pesado, ¿te parece?

―No tanto.

―Me alegro.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Regina permanecía con el rostro hacia arriba, sin mirar al rey. Sin embargo, a esa distancia, pudo percibir su olor, un aroma suave a almizcle que la reconfortó.

―A Eva no le gustaba viajar, decía que la distraía de sus labores en el castillo, su hogar ―dijo el rey, con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

Regina no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué esperaba él? Aquello era tan incómodo que ni siquiera quería moverse. Hablar de su esposa muerta lo empeoraba.

―¿Sabes?, Snow te admira mucho. Ella dice que no sólo le salvaste la vida, sino que también eres la persona más valiente que ha conocido.

El rey la miraba y ella pudo percibirlo.

―Los niños dicen muchas cosas, su majestad ―dijo Regina, parpadeando con velocidad, terriblemente incómoda.

―La mayoría ciertas ―sonrió el rey―. Por cierto, puedes tutearme. Entre reyes está permitido.

Regina lo miró de soslayo, él se giró dándole la espalda. Ella por fin respiró aliviada.

―Buenas noches, querida.

―Buenas noches.

…

Después de catorce noches, por fin la campaña del rey tocó tierras de oriente. Para entonces, Regina ya se había acostumbrado al movimiento de la carroza y a los campamentos de noche. El rey Leopold seguía dándole su espacio y respetando el inquebrantable muro invisible que ella había construido, casi instintivamente, entre ambos.

En cuanto llegaron a las tierras arenosas y áridas, el rey recomendó a la reina que se quedara en el campamento permanente que la guardia se encargaría de levantar, mientras él salía con el oficial mayor, algunos vasallos e intérpretes a comerciar.

Regina estaba fascinada por las tierras extrañas y exóticas que se extendían frente a sus ojos. Aquello era muy distinto al bosque y los campos del castillo. Eso era el desierto. Se vistió con ropas de algodón y lino, telas que abundaban en esas tierras, para las altas temperaturas. Las doncellas y los vasallos se encargaban de mantenerla siempre fresca e hidratada. El rey solía pasar todo el día fuera y regresaba al campamento sólo cuando atardecía.

Regina disfrutaba del clima desértico y frío de las noches. Le gustaba sentarse en un cojín grande a contemplar desde su tienda a los mercaderes que regresaban a sus casas montados en camellos y a los niños transportando tinajas de agua, o pastoreando. Además, pudo probar los manjares más exquisitos y frutas desconocidas que en sus tierras no se daban.

En el campamento permanente se instalaron dos tiendas, una para el rey y otra para la reina. Regina sabía que las doncellas cuchicheaban respecto a ello: "¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿diecisiete?, ¿no es hora de que duerma con él? ¿No está demasiado vieja ya como para esperar?, ¿qué cree que es el matrimonio?".

Una noche, la reina soñó a su madre. Ambas se encontraban en medio del desierto, sin nada alrededor. Regina se sintió asustada en cuanto reparó en la presencia de Cora.

―Estoy soñando ―dijo, casi para convencerse ella misma.

―Sí, es sólo un sueño ―dijo su madre con su parsimoniosa voz de siempre―. Por fortuna para ti.

―Madre, yo… ―Regina quería disculparse, intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para pedir perdón.

―No digas nada, ahora eso no importa. Ya eres reina ―dijo Cora, tajante―. Pero aún tu trabajo no está completo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Regina, casi con reclamo―. Hice todo lo que me dijiste.

―Regina, para que tu reino esté consumado debes de darle un hijo al rey.

Regina no podía creer lo que su madre decía. Sintió que sus pies se hundían en la arena del desierto.

―No, no, madre, no puedo hacer eso ―replicó Regina, con la voz quebrada―. No me obligues, por favor.

―Si quieres que tu poder sea absoluto debes tener un heredero ―siguió Cora, impávida―. Sólo así asegurarás la corona para ti y podrás quitarle todo a esa arrogante niña.

―No, debe haber otra forma ―dijo Regina, casi suplicante.

―Ella ya te quitó todo, ¿lo recuerdas?

La voz de Cora se escuchó retumbante. Los pies desnudos de Regina se hundían cada vez más en la arena.

―Ya lo he visto, Regina ―siguió Cora, esta vez con un tono condescendiente―. En el futuro tendrás un hijo, un varón. El rey no necesitará más, heredará la corona a un hombre y no a una mujer.

Regina miró a su madre con desconsuelo. ¿Por qué ella se metía en sus sueños?, ¿no era suficiente con haberle arrebatado a Daniel? Ahora podía atormentarla de otra manera. La arena debajo de sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse y ella cayó en un gran abismo.

De pronto, en la penumbra de la tienda, la reina abrió los ojos. Despertó de la pesadilla.

…

En los siguientes días, el rey sólo se encargó de buscar regalos para Snow. Un día pidió a Regina que lo acompañara. Caminaron juntos entre los puestos del mercado. Los comerciantes miraban a la reina con curiosidad, algunos boquiabiertos. Su belleza era indudable y despertaba el interés de quienes la veían: su cabello oscuro caía suelto sobre sus hombros y su rostro, sin maquillaje, develaba su juventud. El rey, de alguna manera, se sentía orgulloso de que ella estuviese acompañándolo. En algún momento pidió su consejo y ayuda para elegir unas alhajas para Snow. Regina no podía evitarlo: cada vez que el rey Leopold mencionaba a su hija, la cordialidad que sentía hacia él se desvanecía instantáneamente. Pero luchaba, incluso contra ella misma, para mantenerse al margen y fingir interés.

Compraron algunos regalos más. Regina estaba exhausta. Sin embargo, el rey la procuró en todo momento, incluso la apartaba con cuidado cada vez que pasaban al lado de un muladar o de limosneros. Evitaba que se sintiera incómoda.

Por la tarde, luego de degustar una exquisita cena, Regina fue a su tienda. Se miró en el espejo de mano, estaba bronceada, parecía que su rostro había adquirido vida. Quizá aquello tenía que ver con que finalmente se sentía libre del castillo y del encierro impuesto en él. Aunque la figura de su madre había conseguido atormentarla incluso en esas tierras exóticas. De pronto, fuera de la tienda se escuchó la voz del rey Leopold:

―¿Puedo pasar?

Regina dejó el espejo y se acicaló un poco el cabello suelto por encima de los hombros.

―Sí, pasa.

El rey entró, llevaba un cofre en las manos.

―Esta tarde he comprado algo para ti, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa ―dijo él, aproximándose a ella―. Es un cofre de los deseos.

El rey depositó en las manos de Regina el cofre de madera sin adornos que, a simple vista, no parecía ser nada especial. Luego le entregó una llave pequeña.

―El mercader que me lo vendió dijo que es mágico ―siguió el rey―. Según cuentan las historias, quien escribe un deseo y lo deposita en el cofre puede hacerlo realidad, siempre y cuando gire la llave tres veces y lo que pida sea algo puro y honesto.

Regina sostenía el cofre en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente. ¿Por qué él le hacía un regalo?, ¿por qué algo precisamente así? ¿El rey aprobaba la magia?

―Puedes probarlo si quieres, o sólo guardar joyas si también te apetece ―dijo el rey soltando una risa―. ¿Te gusta?

―Es hermoso. Gracias ―respondió Regina, todavía intrigada.

Esa misma noche hubo tormenta de arena. El campamento era lo suficientemente fuerte y resistió a los enérgicos vientos que amenazaban con azotarlo todo. Regina no podía dormir, escuchaba el murmullo del viento. Las velas de los candiles se apagaron repentinamente y ella quedó sumida en una oscuridad que la asustaba, pues sólo podía pensar en su madre.

Se levantó a tientas, se colocó una manta encima y salió, desafiando la violencia de los vientos que arrastraban la arena. Por primera vez desde que había lanzado a su madre al espejo, Regina usó magia: con una mano hizo un hechizo que mantenía la arena lejos de sí, mientras con la otra se cubría la cabeza. Caminó de prisa hacia la tienda del rey, la cual estaba también en penumbra.

Regina no sabía bien lo que hacía cuando vio al rey dormido en su propia cama, como apartado del mundo. En ese momento ella tenía el poder. Si lo mataba ahí nadie se daría por enterado, podrían creer que se trató de un ladrón, luego de todas las cosas que guardaba y que había comprado para Snow.

De pronto, los ojos del rey se abrieron de par en par. Aunque estaba muy oscuro, Regina pudo notarlo.

―¿Quién eres? ¡Déjate ver! ―exclamó la voz desafiante del rey.

Regina alcanzó a escuchar el desenvaine de una cuchilla, él dormía armado.

―Soy yo ―musitó Regina, al pie de la cama.

―¿Regina?, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el rey cambiando el tono de su voz―. ¿Sucede algo?

Regina encendió un candil con magia, pero el rey no lo notó. El rostro de ella se le reveló tan diáfano y hermoso que era imposible que prestara atención a cualquier otra cosa.

―Hay una tormenta ―dijo ella, con la mirada afligida―. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

―¿Aquí?, ¿conmigo? ―preguntó el rey, sorprendido.

―Sí, sólo si tú quieres.

―Por supuesto ―asintió el rey, haciéndose a un lado para cederle espacio―. Espero que no duermas incómoda.

―Nada de eso ―dijo ella, acostándose a su lado y apagando la luz del candil.

―Descansa.

En la oscuridad, la mano del rey rozó la de la reina.

…

Las noches que siguieron no hubo más tormentas de arena, pero Regina no regresó a su tienda, decidió quedarse en la del rey. Para entonces, las doncellas cuchicheaban al respecto. Pero en el lecho real no sucedía nada. Regina dormía al lado del rey sin inmutarse, aunque descubrió con sorpresa que dormía mejor y se sentía protegida. En cuanto se percató de ello, estalló furiosa consigo misma. Salió a caminar por el mercado, quería pensar con claridad: ¿acaso no sería todo eso una trampa de Cora? Su madre había logrado invadir sus sueños y no le extrañaría que ahora tuviese poder sobre sus acciones. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella amaba a Daniel y ni siquiera la muerte podía cambiar eso. Odiaba al rey, odiaba su estúpido amor hacia su hija, la mocosa que lo había arruinado todo. La culpable de su infelicidad. ¿Acaso estaba loca?, ¿había accedido a los deseos de Cora así como así?

Por la tarde, regresó al campamento. Corrió a las doncellas y se encerró en su tienda muy malhumorada. Mientras intentaba recobrar sus pensamientos, su mirada distraída se posó en el cofre que el rey le había regalado. Recordó lo que él había dicho sobre la magia. Se levantó casi frenética, sacó un pergamino, tinta y una pluma y escribió: Daniel. Depositó el papel en el interior del cofre de madera, lo aseguró con llave dos veces y antes de girarla una tercera vez se detuvo: ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿realmente creía que él regresaría de la muerte? Sin embargo, giró la llave y esperó. No sucedía nada. Lanzó el cofre con furia. Lloró con rabia y dolor. Todo estaba perdido.

…

A partir de esa noche, Regina no durmió más en la tienda del rey. Éste, aunque confundido, no la cuestionó. Siguió saliendo a hacer trueques y compras y avisó a la reina, por medio de una doncella, que en tres días emprenderían el viaje de regreso.

Regina ya no estaba interesada en volver. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por quedarse ahí mismo, en las tierras de oriente, muy lejos del sitio donde había perdido a Daniel.

Salió a dar uno de sus acostumbrados paseos. Le gustaba hacerlo sin compañía, así llamaba mucho menos la atención. Recorrió algunos puestos y de pronto se encontró con uno que vendía únicamente manzanas. Tomó una con curiosidad y la revisó por todos los ángulos posibles.

―¿Manzanas en el desierto? ―preguntó para sí misma, pues los mercaderes no hablaban su lengua.

―Tan poco común como una reina en el desierto ―dijo el mercader.

Regina alzó la mirada: se trataba de un anciano andrajoso al que le faltaban algunos dientes.

―¿Usted…?, ¿cómo es que usted…? ―intentó decir Regina, con curiosidad.

―He recorrido muchas tierras, su majestad ―respondió el mercader―. He viajado por todo el mundo y conozco todas las lenguas de los hombres. Y también sus destinos.

―¿Destinos? ―Regina arqueó una ceja, interesada―. ¿Como un brujo?

―Yo me llamaría: adivino ―respondió el anciano, con una risa ahogada.

―¿Ah, sí? ―inquirió la reina, desafiante―. ¿Podría leer mi suerte, entonces?

―Claro que puedo ―dijo el anciano, sin vacilar―. Pero tiene su precio.

―Dónde habré escuchado eso ―dijo Regina, dejando la manzana entre todas las demás―. ¿Cuántas monedas?

―Oh, no, dinero no necesito. Se gana muy bien de las manzanas, ¿sabe?

Regina dudó por unos segundos. El viejo parecía muy confiado. Pero en realidad ella no tenía nada que perder.

―¿Cuál es el precio? ―preguntó ella, recobrando el interés.

―Un secreto.

―¿Cómo dice?

―El precio es un secreto ―aclaró el viejo―. Su majestad comparte un secreto conmigo y yo le revelo el futuro a su majestad.

Jamás había escuchado algo así. A esas alturas, ella ya no conservaba muchos secretos. Su madre se había encargado de arrebatarle el último que había tenido. No lo pensó mucho, finalmente Regina esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y extendió la mano.

―¿Qué hay en mi destino? ―preguntó ella, con la mano firme.

Las manos ásperas y sucias del anciano recorrieron las líneas de la mano de Regina. Ésta esperaba atenta. Estaba seguro que se trataba un charlatán.

―Veo mucho poder en el futuro de su majestad ―dijo el anciano con voz chillona―. Un glorioso poder capaz de destruir, pero también de crear. ¡Oh! La reina se siente sola… pero eso algún día se va a acabar. Un hijo habrá en el futuro y éste consolidará el poder del rey.

Regina miró al anciano con furia. Retiró su mano repentinamente. El viejo no se inmutó.

―¡Eso es imposible! ¡No va a suceder! ―exclamó ella.

―Es lo que dice el destino, su majestad ―respondió el anciano―. Ahora, ¿cuál es su secreto?

Ella sabía que no estaba obligada a responder, pero quiso hacerlo por diversión. Después de todo, era un simple viejo.

―Yo también puedo hacer magia ―confesó Regina, alejándose del anciano.

En cuanto ella se marchó, el anciano extendió la mano e hizo desaparecer el puesto de manzanas. Soltó una risita aguda y se quitó la capucha raída que llevaba encima. Su rostro se tornó grisáceo y unas escamas se dibujaron en él. Rumpelstiltskin sonrió complacido, mientras veía a la reina alejándose.

―Eso no es ningún secreto para mí, querida.

…

La noche antes de partir, el rey informó a la reina que debía extender su estadía un poco más. Hasta sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que en Agrabah podía hacer buenos intercambios comerciales para su feudo. Él le dio la opción de quedarse o irse. Regina decidió que permanecería unos días más, lo que al rey le causó alegría.

Ella volvió a salir de paseo, pero esta vez no se encontró con el anciano de las manzanas. Estaba convencida de que sólo era un tunante. Aprovechó para comprar algunos telares y alfombras. Las doncellas adornaron su tienda con sumo cuidado, tal como lo pidió. La reina se pasaba tumbada entre la comodidad de las telas, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en nada. Una tarde, de pronto, su mirada reparó en el cofre que días antes había lanzado y creyó haber roto. Lo tomó entre sus manos, intrigada. ¿Y si algo había hecho mal? Cayó en cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar al castillo, con el rey, con Snow, a la tierra donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Daniel. No había escapatoria y parecía que tampoco había forma de que la vida fuese un poco más justa.

El rey Leopold sólo vivía para Snow. A Regina eso le enfurecía. Incluso, en tierras lejanas la presencia de su hijastra era perceptible, así como la de la difunta reina. Estaba cansada de escuchar lo que a la esposa muerta le gustaba y lo que no, estaba fastidiada de los vasallos que también parecían estar confabulados con el recuerdo de la antigua reina, y de las doncellas que no dejaban de cuchichear y de especular aun cuando ella era la nueva señora de todos ellos.

Tomó el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma. Estaba enojada y cada vez que eso sucedía se sentía más cercana a su madre. Escribió con excelente caligrafía: _un niño._ Abrió el cofre, metió el pergamino y lo aseguró con tres vueltas a la llave.

―Si tengo un hijo será el rey ―musitó Regina, con la mirada fría.

Esa noche, la reina regresó a la tienda del rey. Iba vestida con un camisón de lino que le ceñía la figura y resaltaba la curvatura de su busto. El rey se sorprendió de verla de nuevo ahí.

―¿Pasa algo, Regina? ―preguntó él, extrañado.

―No, sólo creí apropiado venir a dormir con mi esposo ―dijo ella aproximándose a él.

El rey nunca hubiese esperado una respuesta semejante. Impávido, observó cómo Regina se acercaba a él. Así, con la luz cálida del candil, la contempló tal cual era: una mujer joven, atractiva y lozana que se había desposado con un hombre mucho mayor como él. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la deseaba, lo había hecho todo ese tiempo.

Regina se aproximó al rey y lo besó. Éste casi no podía creer que sus labios estuviesen rozando los de ella. Intentó pensar en la figura de su difunta esposa, pero por alguna razón su imagen se tornaba indefinible, como si algo no le permitiera recordarla. Se rindió ante el intenso beso de Regina. Se separaron unos segundos, él todavía sin comprender. Ella lo miraba casi desafiante, sus labios rosados esperaban una respuesta.

El rey la besó con arrebato, como si de pronto la hubiese descubierto bajo una nueva luz. Regina recibió sus besos sin turbarse, estaba convencida de que cumplía un fin único.

Él besó su cuello y recorrió con los labios la piel tersa de la joven reina. Luego, llegó a sus pechos, los cuales tocó con apremio. Ella lo ayudó a quitarse la pesada armadura y las vestimentas que lo ataviaban; debajo de todo el ropaje real descubrió el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, que no era demasiado viejo y que conservaba todavía una complexión fornida. Incluso, Regina pudo notar algunas heridas de guerras pasadas.

El rey también despojó a Regina del camisón de lino y descubrió un cuerpo exquisito, hermoso y perfecto que todo ese tiempo había estado atrincherado para él. La besó entera, con frenesí. Con un brío apremiante, introdujo su miembro en ella y dejó salir un suspiro. La penetró con fuerza y placer. Ella sonreía complacida: el rey por fin estaba derrotado.

…

Pronto, Regina se dio cuenta del nuevo poder que tenía sobre el rey. Cuantas más noches pasara en su tienda, más cosas obtenía. Por ejemplo, el reconocimiento de él ante los vasallos y el respeto de éstos. Las doncellas ahora cuchicheaban menos que antes, aunque era evidente lo que estaba sucediendo repentinamente entre el rey y la reina.

―No falta mucho para que Snow se haga mujer y necesitará alguien que esté con ella para acompañarla y aconsejarla. Creo que tú lo has hecho espléndidamente bien ―decía el rey una noche, mientras reposaba en el lecho al lado de Regina, quien permanecía recostada, pero sin un mínimo gesto cariñoso.

Aquello no sólo le producía un malestar indescifrable a la reina. Detestaba cada vez que él sacaba el nombre de su hija al tema. La fastidiaba tanto que estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse a su propia tienda. Sin embargo, finalmente, Regina tuvo claridad en sus pensamientos: el rey intentaba confiarle a su hija y estaba determinado a que ella fuese una madre sustituta, de tal forma que le confería una autoridad sobre Snow que no había pedido, pero que en ese momento resultaba muy conveniente.

Las noches en tierras de oriente transcurrieron de una forma casi imperceptible para el rey. La fascinación que sentía por su nueva esposa era una emoción desconocida. Algunas veces, cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían a la evocación de su antigua esposa, el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de él. Debía honrar a Eva hasta el final de sus días, pero con Regina ahí le era casi imposible. Verla paseándose por las tierras arenosas, tan plena y dueña de sí misma, le recordaba que no era un hombre muerto y que había conseguido una buena madre para su hija. Se consolaba diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que en algún momento había sentido por la reina Eva, jamás lo sentiría por Regina.

…

La guardia real regresó luego de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches al castillo. Snow observó desde la torre cuando la carroza de su padre se aproximaba por el camino. Echó a correr, con la doncella Johanna tras ella, para recibirlo.

En cuanto la carroza se detuvo en el patio del castillo, Snow miró expectante. El rey Leopold descendió y vio con alegría el rostro rosado de su hija que se aproximaba corriendo hacia él. Snow se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y lo llenó de besos.

―¡Fue un viaje muy largo, papá! ―decía la niña, quien parecía haberse estirado unos cuantos centímetros.

―Lo sé, hija mía, pero hemos vuelto, justo para la primavera ―sonrió el rey Leopold, contemplándola―. ¿Acaso has crecido?

―Eso dice Johanna ―respondió Snow, con una amplia sonrisa.

Del carruaje descendió también Regina, ayudada por la escolta real. Snow se maravilló al ver a su madrastra: lucía incluso más hermosa, el sol del oriente le había tostado la piel de una forma suave y delicada. La niña hizo una reverencia y sonrió:

―Espero que haya sido un buen viaje, su majestad.

―Gracias, lo fue ―respondió Regina, casi obligándose a sí misma.

En cuanto los tres entraron en el castillo, Regina comprendió todo: cuánto odiaba a Snow y lo ansiosa que estaba por destruir su felicidad, igual que ella lo había hecho con la suya.

…

Después de descansar del viaje, en sus aposentos, Regina visitó a su padre. Éste se mostró entusiasmado y feliz de verla de regreso e inmediatamente quiso saber los pormenores. Sin embargo, ella estuvo distante y respondió sólo lo que creía conveniente que su padre supiera. Henry creyó que finalmente su hija se había resignado a ser la reina y que probablemente le costaría un tiempo asimilar la idea.

Pero no podía estar más equivocado: Regina por supuesto que comenzaba a comportarse como una verdadera reina. A su regreso hizo todo lo que le complacía. Se convenció de que ahora ella quien llevaba el poder, gracias al fervor que el rey tenía por ella. Mandó a las doncellas a cambiar la apariencia de su alcoba, comenzó a usar vestidos cada vez más ostentosos y salió a dar largos paseos por el castillo, esta vez sola. Se negó a tener damas de compañía.

Todos en el castillo comenzaron a servir a la nueva reina de forma devota. Nadie cuestionaba, nadie se entrometía. Las doncellas dejaron de llevar los chismes de un lado a otro, pues temían al enojo del rey, quien parecía estar encantado muy especialmente con Regina.

Ésta parecía estar satisfecha con su nuevo poder. Sin embargo, las palabras que Cora había dicho en su sueño no la dejaban en paz. Regina había regresado al reino creyendo que llevaba un heredero en su vientre, pero luego de unas semanas se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Salió a dar un largo paseo a caballo y finalmente se encontró con quien había estado esperando.

―Hola, querida, ¿qué tal Alí Baba y los cuarenta ladrones? ―preguntó la voz inconfundible de Rumpelstiltskin.

…

Las lecciones de magia con El Oscuro solían ser más agotadoras de lo que ella imaginaba. Poco a poco comprendió algunas cosas que no habían estado del todo claras. Recordó a Cora convirtiendo la paja en oro para ayudar a enriquecer de nuevo el feudo del príncipe Henry. Regina sabía perfectamente que su madre había sido aprendiz de Rumpelstiltskin y eso, algunas veces, la atemorizaba. Sin embargo, no dio marcha atrás. Continuó tomando las lecciones de magia, pese a todo.

Una mañana, mientras paseaba por los jardines, Regina se dio cuenta de que en medio del patio del castillo crecía su árbol de manzanas. El rey había ordenado trasplantarlo.

Para entonces, ya todos se preguntaban qué ocurría con el rey, se le notaba un poco más animado y ya no solía rememorar tanto a la reina Eva como antes. Pero Snow no cuestionaba en lo absoluto la voluntad de su padre, sabía lo mucho que éste había sufrido cuando su madre murió, por lo que verlo feliz de nuevo la hacía sentirse tranquila. Estaba profundamente agradecida con Regina, pues sabía que la nueva reina tenía que ver con el espíritu renovado de su padre. Sin embargo, ignoraba por completo hasta qué punto Regina tenía influencia sobre él. Snow continuaba visitando a la reina en sus aposentos de vez en cuando, a veces le pedía que le cepillara el cabello o la ayudara a colocarse la tiara. Incluso, la admiraba tanto, que en ocasiones le pedía que la ayudara a elegir el vestido adecuado pues quería lucir tan hermosa como ella. Regina sólo alcanzaba a esbozar una sonrisa y accedía a las peticiones de la niña, aunque en su imaginación se veía lastimándola, haciéndole daño o provocándole un profundo dolor.

Snow no se daba cuenta. Ella quería a su madrastra, aunque en el fondo aquello no era otra cosa más que una niña criando a otra niña, más hermanas que una relación madre e hija. Algunas veces cuando Snow salía de la alcoba de Regina, ésta se quedaba llorando en silencio, con la rabia ahogada.

…

Cuando la lluvia azotaba el reino por las noches, Snow corría a los aposentos de su padre para protegerse. Los truenos y relámpagos la asustaban, así que se escapaba de su habitación sin ser vista. Cada vez que entraba en la alcoba del rey se sentía segura y pensaba que mientras él estuviese ahí, y Regina en el piso de arriba, nada malo podría ocurrirle.

Pero esa noche fue distinta: Snow recorrió el largo pasillo de piedra, apenas alumbrada con una cera, mientras la tormenta azotaba afuera. Poco antes de entrar en la alcoba de su padre se detuvo pues la puerta se abrió de pronto. Regina salía de ahí, llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir, tenía una mirada muy triste y notables lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Regina? ―preguntó Snow, confundida, olvidándose del protocolo.

―Snow ―musitó Regina, también sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con ella―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Tengo miedo, quiero dormir con mi padre ―respondió la niña con sinceridad, segura de que Regina no se burlaría de ella.

Regina se quedó inmóvil. ¿Esperaría Snow que la reconfortara? Ella misma necesitaba consuelo. Aquellas lágrimas eran de infelicidad, como cada vez que tenía un encuentro con el rey y tenía que irse casi de inmediato para que él no notara lo desdichada que se sentía.

―Regina, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Snow, dubitativa.

―Tal vez deberías regresar a tu alcoba, tu padre está durmiendo ―dijo la reina, como por inercia, intentando esquivar la mirada de Snow.

La niña asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Regina la miró alejarse y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su propia alcoba. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto.

―Snow, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

La voz de Regina había sonado dulce y amistosa, casi maternal. La niña la miró con sorpresa.

―¿Podría ser eso posible? ―preguntó Snow, ansiosa.

―Sí, si tú lo quieres.

Snow subió las escaleras de prisa, confiada y contenta. Regina esbozó una sonrisa, obligada y difícil, mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de la pequeña.

…

Regina consiguió no sólo la veneración del rey Leopold, sino también la de su hija. Pronto los dos sintieron que finalmente ella era parte de su familia. Ambos solían pasar tiempo con Regina y confiarle sus pensamientos, incluso secretos.

Al poco tiempo, no sólo eran el rey y Snow quienes se sentían fascinados por la presencia de Regina, sino también la escolta real. Los hombres eran quienes acataban las órdenes de la reina con un gusto mucho más especial que las propias doncellas. Ninguno de ellos podía pasar por alto la belleza de Regina. Era evidente que traía vueltos locos a todos y en las mentes de uno que otro se cernía la secreta idea de que si tuviesen que matar al rey por la reina, lo harían.

Regina sabía perfectamente todo esto. La magia que practicaba con El Oscuro daba resultados aparentes. Controlaba a todos, poco a poco. Disfrutaba del nuevo poder que tenía gracias a la magia y el miedo que había sentido al principio poco a poco fue disipándose. El incidente con el cuerpo de Daniel y el corazón con el que el forastero había intentado revivirlo había sucedido hacía una semana atrás, por lo que Regina ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, ningún anhelo. Convirtió su magia en destructiva, lo supo cuando extrajo el corazón de la gitana, a la que Rumpelstiltskin instruía, y lo hizo polvo, sin ninguna compasión.

La inocencia de aquella chica de diecisiete años que montaba caballos en los páramos quedó reducida a una inestabilidad emocional. Regina desconocía sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y cada día que pasaba se llenaba de una furia que hervía en sus venas. Incluso, alguna vez, llegó a fantasear con aquel hombre del sombrero, el que mantenía negocios con El Oscuro.

Aunque aún dormían en alcobas separadas, la reina visitaba al rey por las noches. Intentaba por todos los medios posibles quedar embarazada. Incluso, consultó algunos libros que Rumpelstiltskin tenía sobre hechicería, mientras éste no se daba cuenta. Estuvo con el rey en noches de luna llena e trató de hacer algunos conjuros previos. Pero parecía que nada daba resultado.

Regina entendió que el sexo era su mejor arma. Cuando necesitaba algo del rey, recurría al viejo arte amatorio para conseguir lo que fuera de él.

En la habitación iluminada apenas por las velas, Regina se colocaba el vestido de dormir de nuevo para irse a su habitación. El rey comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

―Leopold, ¿no crees que es hora de que Snow deje de dormir contigo? ―preguntó Regina, con un dejo de amabilidad.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó él, adormilado.

―Debe superar sus miedos ―siguió ella―. Yo puedo ayudarla. Confía en mí.

Días después, el rey Leopold dijo a Snow que, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que tuviese miedo, debía permanecer en su habitación y superar la idea de que nada malo iba a ocurrirle. La niña no comprendió mucho por qué su padre lo decía, pero supuso que quizá era cierto, comenzaba a crecer y correr a los brazos de él era una debilidad.

Una noche el rey salió a la campiña con la escolta real. Regina y Snow cenaban en el gran comedor, en completo silencio. De pronto, la luz de los relámpagos comenzó a llenar la habitación. Un trueno hizo saltar a Snow, quien había dejado de comer muy asustada. La lluvia se aproximaba.

―Sólo son luces y truenos, cariño ―sonrió Regina, despreocupada.

―Lo sé, pero… ―decía Snow, nerviosa― es como si la tormenta trajera algo terrible.

―Son fantasías, lo sabes bien ―dijo Regina, complacida al ver a la niña tan temerosa.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Snow, amedrentada―. ¿Tú nunca tienes miedo, Regina?

―No, nunca ―respondió la reina, tajante, limpiándose la comisura de la boca―. Snow, debes ser valiente. Pronto serás una hermana mayor y ser cobarde no te será permitido.

Snow miró perpleja a Regina. Ésta parecía muy satisfecha de sus propias palabras.

―¿Qué? ―balbuceó la niña.

―Bueno, en algún momento puede pasar ―explicó Regina, resuelta―. Un día de estos el rey y yo podríamos darte un hermanito y entonces tú ya no serás la protegida de tu padre. Eso se vería muy mal, ¿sabes? Ya es hora que comiences a madurar.

La vista de Snow se nubló. ¿Sería cierto?, ¿su padre dejaría de amarla si tuviese otro hijo?, ¿un hijo de Regina? La niña terminó la cena, en completo silencio, intentando soportar el miedo que le producía la tormenta. Regina la miró de soslayo con satisfacción.

Las lluvias dieron sus frutos. El manzano que crecía en el patio del castillo poco a poco comenzó a desplegar sus primeras hojas. Cuando nadie la veía, Regina se paseaba por ahí e invocando algunos hechizos hacía que los frutos crecieran con la ayuda de magia. Las clases con Rumpelstiltskin iban de maravilla.

…

Regina dormía exhausta, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, los labios ligeramente separados y el cabello un poco desordenado. Su cuerpo desnudo apenas si estaba cubierto con las sábanas, pero respiraba despreocupada. Estaba tan cansada que olvidó que esa no era su habitación y que aquella no era su cama.

El rey la contemplaba con una expresión un tanto sombría: Regina le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, sumamente atractiva, y la debilidad que sentía era carnal. Sin embargo, verla ahí dormida, casi vulnerable, le daba una sensación de extrañeza. No podía sentirse reconfortado, no como cuando la reina Eva compartía los aposentos con él. Regina era una muchacha a su consideración demasiado joven todavía, apenas había seis años de diferencia entre Snow y ella, que había aprendido muy rápido a ser reina. Eso le gustaba, aunque de ninguna manera podía sentir amor. Llegó a pensar que aquello era muy injusto, una mujer como ella atada a las obligaciones del castillo, quizá debía darle la oportunidad de ser libre y de buscar la felicidad con otro hombre, pero sería una locura para un rey. Algunas veces se sentía como un ladrón, pues había hurtado una belleza que de ninguna manera le pertenecía, podía sentirlo cada vez que ella se desnudaba, intimidándolo con la perfección de su cuerpo pleno. Pero Regina era paciente y amable con Snow, por lo que eso era lo primordial para él. Se quedó dormido anhelando el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, deseando que su rostro apareciera entre la penumbra de la habitación, con un poco de remordimiento. Sin embargo, el rey ni siquiera sospechaba que Regina se reunía con Daniel, su único y verdadero amor, en sus sueños más profundos sin ninguna culpa.

…

Semanas después, sucedió lo del hada verde. Regina no sólo había desaprovechado la oportunidad de ser libre y feliz, sino que también había destruido la vida del hada. Desde entonces no podía dormir del todo bien, de alguna manera tenía algo de arrepentimiento. Pensaba en ello constantemente. Cuando recordaba aquella noche en la que había visto en la taberna al hombre con el tatuaje de león, el corazón le palpitaba con violencia, con el mismo miedo que sintió en ese momento. En los días que se quedaba sola en el castillo no dejaba de pensar que en alguna parte del reino se encontraba aquel hombre, su segunda oportunidad como había dicho el hada, sin saber que ella había salido huyendo, sin saber que se trataba de la reina, sin saber siquiera de su existencia.

…

Pasaron tres primaveras más y el reino seguía tal y como siempre. Snow creció, pronto se convirtió en una muchacha avispada e inteligente. Aunque para los ojos de la reina, no era otra cosa más que una mocosa mimada y consentida por el rey.

Cuando Regina comenzó a notar el paso de los meses comprendió que su plan de concebir un hijo había sido un rotundo fracaso. Estaba cansada de tener que soportar las expectativas, suyas y de su marido, así que de pronto, sin más, interrumpió las visitas a la alcoba del rey. Él parecía un poco decepcionado y creyó que ella estaba entristecida por la ausencia de ese hijo que anhelaba, aunque para un fin que ni siquiera él sospechaba.

―Aún eres muy joven, querida, quizá pronto llegue ―decía el rey cada vez que ella se encerraba en su habitación sin más remedio.

"Soy muy joven, incluso para ti", pensaba Regina, con enfado. Aún conservaba el cofre que él le había regalado, el cual había dicho que era mágico. Estaba convencida de que sólo fue un engaño, por lo que nunca más volvió a usarlo.

Pronto vino la crisis entre ellos. Regina prefería dormir sola y apartada, pedía a las doncellas que le llevaran la cena a su alcoba y evitaba la presencia del rey siempre que podía, le repugnaba y ya no podía soportarlo más. Éste solía pasar más tiempo en otros reinos, sin embargo, hizo un último intento por recuperarla, una mañana le anunció que pronto volvería a viajar a oriente y le pidió que lo acompañara. Regina sospechó de qué se trataba todo aquello, así que se negó. No estaba dispuesta a hacer un viaje de nuevo así, sin conseguir ningún beneficio. El rey aceptó su negativa con pesar, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que una vez que regresara a ella se le habría pasado el malhumor.

―Prometo regresar antes de tu cumpleaños, hija mía. Haremos una celebración como es debido ―dijo el rey a Snow, despidiéndose en el puente del castillo.

―Lo sé, papá. No demores mucho ―pidió la muchacha, quien estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis y lucía hermosa.

La carroza del rey partió muy temprano. Regina observó la escena desde la ventana de su alcoba. Esperaba en verdad que el rey nunca regresara.

…

Durante la ausencia del rey Leopold, la reina tomó el control del castillo. El feudo entero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba mandar y dar órdenes a su antojo. Además, era una mujer muy suspicaz e inteligente, por lo que la magia negra no fue lo único en lo que se instruía, también comenzó a manejar las cuentas, el estado de los almacenes y los intercambios comerciales con otros reinos.

Ahora que el rey Leopold no estaba, Regina volvió a sentirse libre de andar por el castillo. Comenzó a regular los horarios de Snow, la hacía cenar muy temprano y la mandaba a dormir a una hora precisa. Intentaba evadirla siempre que podía.

Una tarde, la reina ordenó que la dejaran sola en el patio. Se dirigió hacia el árbol de manzano que había crecido ya y daba frutos sorprendentemente.

Regina escuchó el trino de los pájaros, el sol comenzaba a tornarse cálido y la noche pronto caería.

―¿Su majestad, quería verme? ―preguntó de pronto la voz de Rumpelstiltskin.

―Creí que lo tuyo era la oscuridad ―sonrió Regina.

―No siempre, a veces me gusta dar paseos a la luz del día, además aparezco cuando se me necesita ―añadió él guiñando un ojo.

―El rey pronto regresará al castillo, envió una carta desde Agrabah ―respondió Regina, sin apartar la vista de las perfectas manzanas que crecían en el árbol.

―¿Y quieres saber si el problema es de él o tuyo? ―preguntó la voz inquisitiva de Rumpelstiltskin.

La mirada de la reina era dura. Temía a la respuesta de Rumpelstiltskin, temía a la posibilidad de que en verdad estuviese dañada por dentro.

―Dímelo ya ―reclamó ella.

―Por supuesto que de él, querida ―respondió Rumpelstiltskin―. Puedes estar segura de que podrás tener un hijo, pero no del rey.

Regina torció una sonrisa, casi burlona.

―Lo imaginaba ―dijo ella, ensimismada.

―Ahora, ¿quieres un filtro de amor para que uno de los guardias quede rendido a tus encantos y puedas engañar al rey diciéndole que tendrás un hijo suyo y así conseguir el heredero que tanto quieres? ―preguntó Rumpelstiltskin, casi sin aliento, atropellando las palabras y haciendo su típico movimiento de manos―. Francamente, no creo que necesites ningún filtro, deberías escuchar lo que dicen los guardias de ti.

Regina plegó el ceño:

―No, he cambiado de parecer.

―¿Disculpa? ―inquirió el mago, con una sonrisa confundida, sin pestañear.

―No puedo tener un hijo con el rey muerto.

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió comprendiéndolo todo.

―Vas a matar al rey ―dijo éste, entusiasmado―. ¿Sabes?, cada vez me agradas más.

Regina sonrió con cinismo, arrancó una manzana del árbol y la extendió delante del rostro de Rumpelstiltskin.

―¿Quién necesita un heredero cuando se puede ser una reina absoluta? ―dijo ella, con una mirada maliciosa.

―Oh, pobre Snow ―lamentó Rumpelstiltskin, con falsedad.

Regina se irguió victoriosa y sonriente.

―Veo que el negro te sienta muy bien, querida ―añadió Rumpelstiltskin, con sorna.

―Me preparo para mi futuro luto: el de mi marido y mi hijastra.

Regina dio una mordida a la manzana y se marchó. El Oscuro observó a la reina alejándose y sonrió para sí mismo. Para alguien que veía el futuro, la vida estaba llena de constantes ironías.

**Fin.**

**…**

Última actualización y correcciones: 29 de junio 2014


End file.
